movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Gumball: The Crew of Legends
Gumball: The Crew Of Legends is a 2018 upcoming action movie distributed by Warner Bros, Paramount, Nickelodeon Movies, Amblin Entertainment, McDoanld's Productions, Klasky Csupo and Cartoon Network Studios, According to Fast & Furious's director, F. Gary Gray, He decided to make the movie PG-13, Because they decided to make the movie have some violence, guns, nudity and stuff, According to Fast & Furious and The Crew having adult content. Plot The movie begins in a race in 15 years later where Gumball gets his new car. The race finishes, A Ford GT pulls up, Darwin goes there talk to the driver, then got murdered, for being shot in the back, The police came, The police officer sees a gun, Then they take Gumball, and is sent to prison. 5 years in jail, A police officer called Andre, suddenly introduces himself, When he finishes his introduction, Gumball decides to mak a mission for him, kill the murderer, called Leo, even going around the Canada, he suddenly found Rayman and Globox, his 2 new partners of his crew. Then Gumball appears to be in a coffee shop, then a mysterious person appears, then Gumball's cellphone was ringing, then someone hacked his cellphone, then it says: Here's the deal: I will join your crew if you find my missing parents. Then, the hacker called, kEwIs introduces himself, but Gumball can call him Kevin, then becomes his new partner, then gets out of the coffe shop, Then Gumball's girlfriend appears in the car park, then her becomes Gumball's new partner of his crew, Later, he finds the King of Elmore, Heavy King. then becomes his last partner of his crew. Later, Gumball gets inside of a festival, Gumball pulls a gun, Finds Leo, then shoot, and the crowd got scared, Then Leo and Gumball face off a race, Gumball says his catchphrase: I want everything you got, Leo, Cause if i kill you, You're just dead, but if i take the crown, you're nothing. Then the race starts, 10 minutes later, the race finishes, then Leo runs away from the police, Then Gumball takes Penny's car, to get Leo. Then Leo gets defeated, and the movie ends. Gallery TBA Characters Gumball: Age 27 (five years in jail: Age 32) Penny: Age 32 Rayman: Age 34 Globox: Age 38 Kevin (original name: kEwIs): Age 45 Andre: Age 42 Heavy King: Age 61 Darwin: Dead Anais: Not appear (but appears as Gumball's cellphone wallpaper) Kevin's missing parents: Age 83 (father) & Age 81 (mother) Soundtrack Iron Maiden - The Trooper (Opening Theme) - 0:56 ACDC - Back In Black (The Race's Music) - 1:53 Black Sabbath - Iron Man (Getting out of jail) - 4:02 Guns n' Roses - Paradise City - 10:01 Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirit - 16:19 Dillion Francis, DJ Snake - Get Low - 21:02 Metallica - Hardwired - 32:31 Skillet - The Resistance - 46:39 Skillet - Monster - 58:12 Arctic Monkeys - R U Mine? - 1:06:28 Iron Maiden - Aces High - 1:29:45 Metallica - Master of Pupperts - 1:52:54 Skillet - Feel Invincible - 2:09:12 The Black Eyed Peas - Rock That Body (The Final Race's Music) - 2:28:09 Skillet - Awake & Alive (End Credits) - 2:43:09 Breaking Benjamin - Diary of Jane (End Credits) - 2:46:54 Three Days Grace - Riot (End Credits) - 2:50:22 Skillet - Hero (End Credits) - 2:53:50 System of a Down - Chop Suey (End Credits) - 2:57:07 Nirvana - Come As You Are (End Credits) - 3:00:37 Metallica - Fade to Black (Teaser Trailer Song) Led Zepplin - Kashmir (Trailer Song) ACDC - Rock n Roll ain't noise pollution (Trailer 2 Song) Metallica - Atlas, Rise! (Trailer 3 Song) Metallica - Enter Sandman (Final Trailer Song) Duration of the movie 3 hours 4 minutes 30 seconds Voice Actors Gumball as Troy Baker Darwin as Dwayne Johnson Penny as Cyrina Fiallo Rayman as Travis Willingham Globox as Charles Parnell kEwIs (a.k.a Kevin) as Vic Chao Andre as John Paul Pitoc Heavy King as Vin Diesel Quotes Parental Guide Sex & Nudity * One scene, someone have sex on Penny. Violence & Gore * Leo suddenly shoots Darwin in the back. * Gumball pulls up a gun in front of Leo. Profanity * About 2 s-words, plus a couple uses each of damn, hell, bitch, ass, fuck and "oh my god." A few other, milder words as well. * One use of "son of a bitch", this is used in a comedic way * Rayman calls Leo's Party "Leo's anus" as brown garbage constantly spews out of it. a few jokes are made about it. * Gumball and Leo gets into a heated verbal argument with each of them calling strong words. Alcoloh, Drugs & Smoking * Several characters are seen drinking beer. * A character is shown to be very drunk numerous times, admits to drowning out their misery with constant drinking Frightening & Intense Scenes * Gumball suddenly pulls up the trigger of his gun, then the crowd screams. * Gumball was taken to jail, the police were taking him like intense people. Trivia * According to the R content having Nudity. That means of Penny havng boobs. And one scene where someone have sex with Penny. * You can realize that this movie takes place on the future. * A deleted scene of the movie is in the DVD in the extras menu. Cultural References * When Gumball and Leo gets a face-off, then later says his catchphrase, it's a actual reference from the game, The Crew, when you're in the final mission of the game. Category:Warner Bros Category:Paramount Category:Warner Brothers Animation Category:Paramount Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Movies based on cartoons Category:Action Category:Crime films Category:Adventure Category:Animation Category:Animated movies Category:Gumball Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Crossover Movies Category:McDonald's Productions Category:Klasky Csupo Category:Pornography